Eyes up Shut up
by SleepDeprivedLuna
Summary: Sniper-99 a new female Exo guardian, with a bad attitude and a bit of a temper. awakened and ready to fight. her and her friends will face any threat coming at them. due to lack of my intrest this will be discontinued sorry all who wanted more however i do plan to redo this whole thing from the ground up more detail will be added ect.
1. Eyes up Shut up

Ardian? Eyes up. Guardian. She heard a voice call her from the dark. She slowly opened her "eyes" and looked at her mechanical body. Her plates were a royal blue and were rusted in some areas. She slowly stood and looked around, she was in a deserted part of earth with rusted out car shells and a large stone wall lay before her. her joints squeaked in protest. She took in her surroundings and saw a white thing floating there, then it spoke.

"Uh hi im sure you have a lot of questions about where and what you are bu-"

She cut him off there. "I am an exo I don't give a fuck about you."

"Your very rude for a exo why is that?"

"Well for starters id likes the rust off me gone if you could bring me back from the dead why no at least make me clean first." The thing tried to speak but the exo continued. And for another thing why am I not clothed I may be an exo but I have standards."

"I'm sorry let me fix that for you. "There was a bright flash of light blinding the exo, when It faded she say a set of closes set out for her and the rust was gone and her joints were as clean as when she was first made.

"That's better-uhhhh" she stopped wanting a name.

"I'm called a ghost, well now I'm your ghost."

"ghost? That's not much of a name." she thought of it for a moment. "ah your no longer called ghost now you called nova."

"nova im not sure I like that name guardian."

"ok stop im not guardian my name is Sniper-99 you can call me sniper for short. What would you like to be called then?"

"I don't know yet let me get back to you on that. We should get going though night will fall soon, if that happens we may never make it to the city."

"Why's that?"she asked her ghost just uttered one word that made her tremble with both fear and rage.

"Fallen"

She slipped into the clothes that were given to her they were tight and very form fitting and they started to walk toward the very large wall. Then a loud roar bellowed through the wastes. The two turned to each other, her ghost just said.

"Run."

Sniper-99 broke into a dead sprint toward the wall looking for an opening anything to get inside, she saw it an open hatch she aimed for that alone. So much so that she never noticed the large fallen run up beside her and shoulder charge her into the old concert.

"the fuck is that?!"she screamed. That's a captain the thought just entered her head. Oh great I'm going crazy, no you're not I'm a part of you for now.

Well that happened. She thought. the large fallen captain roared in triumph, sniper hauled herself out of the hole she made brushing herself off. She looked at her three attackers the large one was a captain, the other two were just fodder she thought. They'll be easy. She coiled he hand into a fist and swung at the two smaller attackers. She killed them with a few punches, the large one however shook off the punches.

"Well that was to be expected." she said.

The captain then threw his flaming gun away and raised his four fists, then swung. Hard. The force of the punches forces air out of her lungs she slumped to the ground, she threw one more punch this time electricity crackled from this and shot out in an arc killing the fallen. She looked at her hand to find a glowing knife in her hand.

"What is this."

"oh so you're a hunter when we get to the city you'll speak to cayde-6 "

"Remind me later first lets get there."

Before going into the wall sniper went and grabbed the flaming gun the captain and took it for her own. She thought that it would be hard to operate but it as surprisingly simple.

"What do you plan to do with that." Asked her ghost.

She stopped and slowly looked at her floating companion.

"really of all the questions you ask that? I'm surprised you could ask such a dumb question."

"im surprised you forgot your pants in the wall."

"they tore off when I got out!" she shouted.

"a likely story. You just like being nude don't you." Her ghost came back.

"fuck you Nova."

"don't call me that."

"then come up with your own name pervert."

"don't do that."


	2. danger dont touch me

Sniper-99 and her ghost were working their way through the large concrete wall, as told by her ghost. The two made their way killing fallen along the way she found out that she had two sets of powers one revolved around electrical currents that formed into a plasma knife this was known to her as an arc blade, the other revolved around a burning fire that formed into a pistol so powerful that it could act like a tank fire this was called the golden gun, however as she found out both of these powers of hers were very taxing and the gun could only be sustained for three consecutive shots to fire. These powers also allowed her to conjure grenades at will these weren't so taxing.

The two made their way past another field and into another entrance. Sniper stopped after she killed the fallen that dared to cross her. The ghost stopped short after noticing its partner stopped moving.

"is something wrong?"

"yes." she stated.

"And what is it." Her ghost asked.

"im cold fix it."

"I cannot do this request."

"and why not you resurrected me from the dead." She exclaimed. Her mood slowly getting more sour as the conversation went on.

"I may be able to bring you back from the dead but those clothes were the last I could do on short notice. Besides you've got a thong on so your good till we get to the tower. WAIT. Your cold. how you a machine!?"

"Im an exo." She spat at her ghost. "What most don't know is that we exo may be made of metal but we are closer to humans than you would think, we were made by humans in every detail. Male exo are very anatomically correct, as are females. We can feel pain, and love, as well as any emotion a human can feel."

"That explains a lot. Her ghost Remarked. "But alas I still can't do anything about it, if we can find a ship we might be able to get to the city walls and get to the tower."

The two continued to walk down the hallway, sniper occasionally took her hands and rubbed her cold thighs, this didn't help her cold thighs though it was a comfort thing. The two kept walking till they came upon a huge old ship that was tangled in the wires a rebar a slight shift in weight could bring the ship down.

"There" her ghost whispered. "Clear out the fallen and let's get a closer look we may have our ticked out of here."

"No ill just sit here with the fallen and have them ravage me endlessly till there spent and waste this new chance at life."

Her ghost just looked at her blankly. Sniper just sighed in annoyance.

"I was kidding." She said.

She got up, and quickly dispatched the fallen. She looked around at the room there were many pillars and a pool of water in the center of the room bellow the crashed ship, on one of the walls there was a large hole that she couldn't see the other side. Her ghost went to look at the old wreck of a ship. Getting a close look. the old ship shows that it was in worse shape than they thought. Her ghost flew around it and a blue light emanated from it scanning. Sniper got bored standing and stat down in the water.

"Will it fly?"

Great she thought pants less and wet. What a great day at life. She got even more impatient at her companion.

"How the fuck long does it take to know anything much less if this hunk of junk will fly!"she shouted.

"Someone's impatient." her ghost called. "But yes it will fly all we need is a warp drive if we want to break orbit."

Just then a loud roar bellowed from the depts. Of a huge hole in the wall crawled a very large fallen warrior. This one was bigger than the captains she fought through here. The ship then roared to life and begun to support its own weight.

"Well this looks like a good challenge." She said reading her power over the golden gun.

"NOPE." Her ghost fazed her into the cockpit of the ship and squarely into the seat.

"What the fuck ghost. Put me back down there!"

"Uh no you may be able to take on a captain but you're far too weak to take that on. Live to fight another day."

She begrudgingly agreed to it and they flew for some time. Her ghost took control of the ship when sniper drifted off into sleep. Soon the city's tower came into view and the ghost woke sniper to see the view.

"Wow its beautiful." she said sleepily. The two flew over the tower and fazed into the top of the tower. Many other guardians and people were walking around. She stood in shock of it all when a huge male exo walked over to her.

The male exo was huge in black and purple plates and amethyst color eyes. He whore heavy armor, sniper was expecting to be cast out or yelled at. Nope.

"Howdy there partner what brings you to the tower?" asked the large titan.

Sniper and her ghost gave each other looks. The two didn't know what to say. She found her voice to speak.

"My name is sniper-99 and this is my ghost I'm a hunter and I'm in need of pants. "She stated.

"Oh sorry there you're looking is cayde-6 he's just down that way, I'm waffle btw. Nice to meet you sniper-99."

"Thanks waffle, and just sniper is fine." She said.

"Okay if you need anything just ask me."

Sniper began to walk away to speak to cayde-6, that was when she heard and felt a loud smack, her ass burned and she tuned to see waffle laughing his metal ass off. She was furious. She walked up to waffle ready to strike the titan down. He protested through his laughter that it wasn't him. When asked who he pointed to a robed blue skinned man on his tablet. He looked away as she shouted at him. When he didn't answer she balled a metal fist and struck him knocking him down. She then stormed off to find cayde-6.


	3. the vanguard and the roomie

**Sniper walked down the long corridor that led to the vanguard. Waffle told her to speak to Cayde the hunter vanguard. She passed a large looking titan who she would later find out was lord Shaxx, he look for guardians with promise and wants them to fight each other to prove there the best.**

 **Sniper entered a large room with many humans and awoken all working around to help the vanguard with their duties. But what drew her curiosity was the large war table there stood three of the vanguard representatives, there was** **Commander Zavala a titan awoken whose sheer presents sent chills down the wires that made her spine. Ikora ray the warlock handler her calculating eyes studying her every move and trying to read the new face. Then there was the hunter handler, cayde-6 who she had come to see about her duties in the tower and for a pair of pants.**

 **She walked to the table and tapped cayde on the shoulder, he turned to her looking at the new hunter before him. Sniper cleared her throat and began to speak.**

" **I hear you're the one to see about being a hunter and for a pair of pants." She stated flatly.**

 **Cayde just nodded.**

" **so you came to the tower dressed like that, with a shirt boots and a thong?"Stated cayde.**

" **Well my pants kind of got ripped off me when I climbed out of the hole I got slammed into."**

" **What hole?" Cayde asked.**

" **The one a captain punched me through. And I took his gun" She replied. Revealing the shrapnel launcher and put it on the table.**

 **This took the vanguard by surprise, the other two said nothing, cayde was in thought, then he smiled and said.**

" **Welcome sister to the hunters let me get you your basic gear and show you around."**

 **The two walked out of the vanguard war room the two being very loud and laughing at what each other were saying.**

 **-Some time later-**

 **Sniper walked out of the vanguard war room with her arms full of her newly received gear. She got a knife and a full set of armor and a new cloak, she got to keep her new gun she claimed from the fallen captain despite the other vanguard reps protest she just gave them the finger and asked cayde if she could keep it, to the other vanguard reps surprise he said yes.**

 **She looked around trying to find waffle she searched for a bit and found and found the exo, he was seated by a few others, an awoken titan who was enjoying her meal. The other was an exo hunter. She called over to waffle getting his attention. She walked over to the table pulled out two eats and set her stuff in one and sat in the other.**

" **Nice to see you sniper these are my friends, the awoken is Diana she's one of my closes friends. She waved as she sipped her drink. And that man there is bronco another one of my friends and a great marksman."**

 **Bronco stood up and offered his hand, sniper stood and shook it. That was when everyone at the table realized that sniper still wasn't wearing pants.**

" **Sniper" Diana asked. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"**

" **cuz I haven't put them on yet." She stated flatly.**

 ***sigh* "Goddamit sniper put some fucking pants on!" said waffle almost yelling.**

 **Sniper sighed. Very annoyed that she was being told what to do. She looked through her new stuff and found her pants, she set them on the table and started unlacing her boots and slipped them off. She then stood and slid both legs through. She pulled them to her waist and bucked them and then slid her fingers toward her thong straps and pulled them above her pants waist line. She then grabbed her knife and cut the straps and then pulled out her thong and threw it in the trash; she then did the same with her bra. She then sat back down and slung her cloak around her neck.**

 **The three sat dumbfounded. Diana just looked at her new friend just shocked. Sniper didn't care what they thought though she just picked up a menu and ordered something that looked good. She put down her menu and noticed the three staring at her with blank and shocked stairs.**

" **What is there something on my face?"**

" **What the fuck was that!" all three shouted at her.**

" **What I didn't like them so I threw them in the trash I don't believe anyone would want them."**

" **No" said Diana, "why did you just do that in public look at how many people saw you do that."**

 **Sniper looked around and saw that everybody was doing just that. She frowned and stuck both fingers at them all.**

" **GO FUCK YOUR SELVES!" She shouted. turning back to her new friends. "There better?"**

 **The three just gave up and acted like nothing happened. Waffle then began talking.**

" **So sniper have you found a place to stay?" asked waffle.**

" **Actually I don't have any place to go I was thinking about going back to my ship to sleep." Sniper replied.**

 **That's when Diana spoke. "Well if you don't have a place your welcome to stay with me until you find a place. You would be sharing with me and my boyfriend."**

" **is that all right with you?" sniper asked. " I don't want to intrude."**

" **You're a friend of waffle so you're also my friend, come on I take you there now."**

 **With that the two got up and found the elevator to descend the tower. The two were waiting int the elevator until they got onto the 578** **th** **floor. The doors opened to a long hallway full of doors with numbers on it. They walked down the long hallway till they came to the door number of 531, Diana opened the door and the two stepped into the apartment. It was fairly simple had a couch a TV and a kitchen and dining room mix, and one other bedroom and the bathroom.**

" **Down there to the left is the bathroom, I'm not sure if exos will rust if you soak in water but you're welcome to try."**

" **A few rules though, one your welcome to any food in the fridge and you can watch tv all you like but in a few months ill start asking for rent."**

" **to be expected you are housing three people." Sniper said.**

" **if you see a sock on my room that means leave us alone."**

 **Sniper snickered a bit at that. Failing to keep herself from laughing.**

" **And the last rule is if you're here at least leave a pair of panties and a bra on when you're here."**

 **She sighed with a smile. "Fine I will."**

 **A few hours later night fall came, with that she was given a blanket and a pillow and she laid them down and sat on the couch. She was exhausted but slightly excited as well. She made so many friends, and she was happy as well. She stripped down to her underwear and sat on the edge of the whispered to her ghost.**

" **Hey Nova you there you've been quite lately."**

 **Her ghost materialized in front of her. "Yes I've just been thinking about all that has happened today and yesterday."**

 **Sniper laid down and pulled the covers over her. "what about."**

" **I've been thinking about my own name and I think I like Nova, and theres been one thing that I've wanted to ask you guar-I mean sniper."**

" **Yeah what is it Nova?"**

" **What does the number 99 mean?"**

" **I'm not sure Nova. Now let's get some sleep we have a big day we need to find a warp drive."**

 **The two closed their eyes. Nova muttered as he slept. Sniper closed her eyes and tried her best to fall and dream. But she just couldn't figuring she had to use the bathroom, so she went to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and glanced to her right arm and saw the many tallies that made up most of her arm to the point that the paint was worn off, leaving slight scratches in her metal skin. She counted this up till she came up to a number.**

 **99 what the fuck does it mean.**


	4. a warp into your heart

Sniper decided not to dwell on the numerical value after her name. Every exo knows that they have had their memory wiped for as many times the numerical value attached to them, but what she wants to know is who she was when she was first began life. She left to find the gunsmith banshee-44, she asked for some sealant to fill the scratches on her forearms and she sealed them and as they dried she moved her finger over the applied areas. Good Nothing I don't want to be reminded of that. Her ghost nova popped up in front of her and asked if she was ready to go.

"Go where we can't break orbit you said so yourself we need a warp drive."

"That's where I believe I can find one. A guardian ship was shot down not too far from the edge of the wall I believe if we can get a warp drive if the ship hasn't been picked clean."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's bounce."

"Hey Sniper." Sniper and nova turned to see Diana and an awoken hunter with her.

"I wanted you to meet my boyfriend before you left so you know what he looked like."

"hi I'm David nice to meet you sniper."

"Wait that's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah why?"

Sniper just burst out laughing to the point she was soon on her knees gasping for air. Diana or the new hunter couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Sniper what the hell is so funny speak man."

She caught her breath just enough to spout one word. "Brother." And she pointed at the male hunter and Diana.

The two looked at each other for a moment with blank stares the word sinking in for a moment then almost at the same time with horrified looks they understood what sniper was saying.

They were brother and sister. The two flipped out both activating on instinct their own powers David activated his arc blade, and Diana readied a fist of havoc. The two were at each other's throats shouting incoherently at each other the two almost came to slaughtering each other, until a bullet of super hot fire was fired between them. The two look to see sniper had her golden gun out the barrel still smoking black smog.

"Now that you to are done talk this out like siblings I've got to go get a warp drive. Try to settle this without bloodshed. And if you're having trouble settling this just ask one of our friends to help you to looooooooove birds." With that she walked out. The two siblings just stood there in an awkward silence, sniper set a Corse out for the outer edge of the wall.

She landed and jogged toward the crashed guardian ship. Nova materialized and started scanning for the part they needed.

"DAMN! It's not here. The fallen must have picked this ship clean."

"Can you figure out a way to track the part were looking for?"

"Maybe let me check." Nova checked for a moment, "ah oil, and there's an oil trial leading toward the building over there."

Nova motioned toward the building they made their escape. The two went through toward the caved in building. The place was dark with few lights working, she walked into the caved in room and found a huge fallen captain who she found out was the house of devils leader Riksis. Sniper takes her guns and grenades and fires on him till he falls over dead, she doesn't let up for a few seconds, grabbing her knife she jabs it into the dead fallens eye. She snatched up the nsl drive her foe took.

"uhh you ok sniper? He's dead you know."

She stops and looks at nova with blank eyes. "I know he just needs to be made an example of."

She got up and noticed a very small wet spot where she sat.

"Did you get off by killing him?"

"Apparently huh you learn new stuff about yourself every day."

Nova turned to sniper. " sniper your fucking insane."

"Yep now let's get back to the tower then let's go to the moon."

The two got back to the tower and were told to go to the speaker who sniper snoozed through his boring lecture. And nova cursed her out for after the fact. And after a few bounties she got enough glimmer to rent out her own space, she was going to get on the elevator as the door was closeing she shouted.

"HOLD THAT FUCKING DOOR!."

The warlock pushed the button to hold the door, sniper jumped in and the doors closed. The two were in the elevator silent. Sniper stood and offered her hand to the female exo warlock next to her.

"Thanks for holding the door."

The warlock was grey colored camo paint and whore a long trench coat, and emerald eyes. She said nothing the warlock just stared in front of her.

"hey bitch I'm talking to you the least you could do is look at me."

"a guardian shouldn't speak such vulgar language."

For some reason these words by this girl cut her deep, this warlock was stirring up feelings she didn't know she had.

"Uh yeah I'm sorry let me start again, I'm sniper-99 and this is nova and you are."

"I'm aria and this is zeta I guess it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sniper was boiling with rage but she repressed it, as the doors opened and the two walked down the hallway they then got to their separate rooms.

"Well sniper this is my room and I'm guna go you can wear ever you live." Said aria

"Actually I live right here."

The two stood for a moment staring at each other, sniper had a strange thought roll through her head and before she could stop her mouth she spoke.

"Would you like to come over some time?"

She quickly slammed her hands over her mouth. She was shouting in her mind over how dumb she just acted.

"What do you mean like a date?" asked aria coldly.

Sniper said nothing but nodded her head a bit. She was s nervous that she might knock her self out.

"I will think about it sniper you should eat something your shacking like a leaf. With that aria walked into her room and left sniper standing there. She soon went into her room s well.

"nova what the fuck was that why couldn't think well or anything like that."

"I believe what happened is humans call love at first sight. Id follow what aria said you haven't eaten in a while." Sniper agreed after she ate something she jumped into the shower and when she got out she went to bed. Before she closed her eyes she asked.

"hey nova can you find out more about how to speak around loved one and how to act?"

"Sure."

Arias room she was still awake in shock she pulled out a locket from the folds of her coat, she opened it to reveal a photo of another exo.

"I thought I lost you forever I'm glad I finally found you." With that she closed the locket and went to sleep. With a slight smile on her face.


	5. mallows on the moon

(AN) sorry for not updating for a while i just got super busy and couldnt find anything to add to the story.

Sniper jumped a few hundred feet from the ground of moon and shouted to nova.

" Sparrow now."

"right."

Her shinny sparrow materialized and she got on only about fifty feet from the ground she punched the thrusters at max and was able to slow her decent not that she needed to any way it was the moon.

She sped around doing her tasks that the vanguard asked of her she got them done quickly, and like that she was board. No real surprise this happens to her all the time before though she'd just go back to her apartment hoping to run into aria again mainly to ask if she wanted to date. She climbed the large power cable on the lunar colony and laid down, she removed her helmet, she may be able to eat drink and have sex but she was glad she didn't need to breath. She then decided that she was hungry so she unbuttoned her pants pocket and grabbed a few marshmallows even if they didn't agree with her getting suck in her "mouth" and "teeth" she still loved them they tasted amazing.

She went to pop one into her mouth when Nova came into her view. He waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She held the white puff of sweetness close to her mouth.

"Sup nova want a marshmallow there good."

"sniper you know I don't eat, anyway we have a request from the vanguard."

"yeah the hell do they want?"

"it appears that a titan has gone down and they want us to investigate his disappearance."

"Disappearance? You just said he went down doesn't that mean he's dead?"

"well the truth is that we don't know. But we are the closest guardians to his last known location we should go."

She sighed. "ok just after I finish my-"

Her marshmallow was now five times as big she tried but she couldn't fit the now white goo into her mouth, she evenly did bits of it came out of her mouth as she did her best to swallow the goo, next time no marsh mallows in space they get every wear."

She and nova tracked the guardians last known location and found a clearing that went into a big door with runes on it. She looked through her scope and saw the body of a titan.

"well it looks like we found him, lets get this over with collect his ghost if he's dead right I snoozed through the lecture Ikora gave me."

"yes and I know I made sure you got notes you can look over later."

"doubt I will."

Sniper went down and looked over the body of her dead comrade. Shame he looked strong. Nova was scanning his body for signs of his ghost this process normally took a few seconds but this was taking a while. So she sat on a rock and began to reach for another marshmallow even though she knew what would happen she couldn't help herself. That's when she heard a noise behind her. She felt the heat of a thousand suns burn in her hand as she summoned her golden gun, and looked around after scanning the horizon she spotted a lone figure a female she was about to shout and fire her weapon when nova called her braking her concentration. She looked at his derection.

"what do you want nova."

"I think I know where his ghost is what are you look at?"

She looked at the spot the figure had been and she was gone. "nothing just my imagination, so where do you think his ghost is?"

"well it feel its dying light through that door we just need to get throu-"

Sniper fired all three of her solar rounds into the three runes incerating them her solar gun then faded from her hand.

"that work for you little buddy?"

Nova didn't say anything.

"im not mad just disappointed."

Sniper processed that for a second.

"fuck yo-"

Rumbling came trough the ground and the large door began to open.

"I think you awoke the hive."

"the fuck are the hive?"

"did you snooze through all your lectures?!"

"lectures arnt fun regardless who ever gives them!"


	6. home masuse

Sniper got home late and brought the dead ghost to the speaker. She went the towers medic and got her wounds soder up and patched up, left for her apartment and opened her door and threw her stuff on one of her chairs and went to the shower her back ached after her fight with all those hive. She hated them the most they stunk they were like walking rotting corpses with how thin they were and that they fed off stuff from the ground.

She stood in the shower for a while to the point the timer went off and the water was turned off even if she was a guardian they all had to share the water supply. She sighed and got out when she heard her door bell ring.

"I'll be right there." She shouted down the hallway. She threw on her underwear, one of her overly large hoodies so long that it was at her knees, a pair of blue and black striped leggings, and walked to her door. She reached it and opened the door to see aria standing there.

Sniper wasn't in the mood even if she did like aria.

"What do you want aria I'm tired."

Aria cleared her throat it sounded like a metallic rasp.

"Hello Mrs. Sniper mind if I come in?"

"You can just call me sniper and yea you can, but like I said im tired so if I fall asleep on you then sorry."

"Very well."

Sniper walked toward her couch and flopped down on to it. Aria hung up her coat on one oh her coat hangers, aria was wearing a black tank top with baggy then sat on one of sniper chairs, with one of her free arms she tried to find the remote to her TV, she flipped it on and tossed it to aria.

"here you can watch what you like I'm guna try to get the kinks out of my body."

"Are you in pain sniper?"

Sniper moaned loudly as if to answer.

"yes I am one o those wizards picked me up and threw me around the room, so I shot it with my golden gun. I think it messed up my back it hurts aria"

Aria sighed and looked over at her friend. She got up and sat on sniper.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ARIA GET OFF ME!"

"do you want the pain to go away cuz if you do lie still."

Sniper stopped squirming and complied.

"now you must tell me where the pain is greatest."

"well its mainly in the middle of my back to the thighs."

"all right ill start with the back."

Sniper was in bliss. Aria was like a planet of marshmallows ready for her to eat her hands pushed on all of her sore spots and just relaxing like this was so comfterble.

"How's that feel sniper?" aria quipped.

"Oh my god you're like a goddess with those hands, how are you so good aria?"

"Thank you for the complement, and I've had a lot of practice and many years to perfect my technique. I've been awakened for about 200 years now. I've only recently became a guardian."

Sniper turned her head a bit to look at aria, the grey painted exo had a slight smile on her face it was like she was lost in a memory ,for some reason this made sniper feel slightly guilty and angry.

"are you alright aria? You look like your guna burst into tears."

Aria snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah I'm fine was just thinking of someone very dear to me, I'm actually looking for them I hope I find them soon."

"who are they I can help you find them."

"oh no you don't have to- AHH!"

Sniper bolted up from her spot on the couch nearly flipping aria over the edge.

"NO! I want to help you I want to see you smile and bring the special someone back to you and I will do every think in my power to help you find them were ever they are."

Aria was stunned, but she smiled and started to ball her eyes out and she flung herself onto sniper. Shocked by this she just held her as she cried. After a few minutes she regained herself a bit, her grey face went red with embarrassment.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that, ill go."

Aria got up to leave when sniper stopped her.

"hey its fine I'm a nice girl, why don't you stay at my place tonight ill pop in a movie and we can something like a sleep over what do you say?"

Sniper had a huge grin on her sapphire painted face, her azure eyes waited for an answer. Aria just smiled back and agreed.

"Let me go get my things I'll be right back." With that aria went to her own apartment to gather whatever she needed. Sniper in the mean time just started to jump up and down wit joy she was so happy she could die. Aria returned after a bit she had a pillow and was in a pair of grey shorts and her black tank top. Sniper ran to her couch and pulled a lever an the bottom of the couch flipped into a bed.

"So when you're ready to sleep my couch dose this."

The two were in front of the TV watching an action movie; both looked with anticipation as the large muscular human went toe to toe with an alien with a large amount of dred locks, after that they watched one about a research team found an abandon ship and were figuring out what was going on.. then came the last movie for the night the two were growing tired with each passing moment, sniper decided to shut her TV off as she looked at the time, it was 3 am she had at least one day off so she let it slide.

She got up and stretched her limbs and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. Then went back to the couch grabbed arias things and put them on another chair in her living room, she was going to go to her room when something gold caught her eye. It was a golden locket that must have fallen out of arias robes she picked it up and thought about opening it to see what may be inside but it felt wrong. She couldn't place it but ever time she's near aria everything she wants to do feels off. Sniper put the locket on top of the robes and made her way to her room when she heard aria mutter something. Sniper listened for a second.

"Please don't go, come back, I don't want to be all alone, why didn't you take me with you" aria muttered in her sleep.

Her blue eyes it up the area around aria, she was tossing and turning that's when it struck her she was having a nightmare. Sniper felt a pit forming in her stomach she couldn't stand seeing her scared or in pain so she did the thing that felt right, she climbed into the bed with her and just held her. Aria rolled over and nestled into sniper still stuck in the nightmare, sniper just held her and spoke softly telling her that everything will be fine. Eventually aria stopped shacking and sniper hoped her dreams were good ones. Despite what her mind was saying to stay up her body didn't want to compile she drifted off into slumber with aria still in her arms.

Aria opened her emerald eyes and sleepily looked around and saw sniper holding her close, she didn't say anything she just smiled and drifted off into slumber thinking.

 _I've found you once again._


End file.
